


Thinking Out Loud

by tin2lo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on Song Lyrics, F/M, Fluff, anniversary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Shiro and Allura celebrate their one year anniversary under the light of a thousand stars.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Josh Keaton’s car tunes series. Have you heard that man sing Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud”? *swoon*

Allura didn’t know much about Earth and its customs when it came to courtship.  But she knew she cared about her black paladin deeply and since the beginning of their courtship, they had followed Altean customs.  She wanted to give back to him and understand how things were done between Earthlings (especially considering how close Lance and Keith were becoming).

Allura knew that the concept of time passed differently from their place in space in comparison to Earth time, but according to Pidge’s calculations, she and Shiro would soon be reaching their one Earth year anniversary of their courtship.  And when Shiro learned of this, he wanted to do something special (because apparently this was a milestone meant for celebration).  She didn’t know what he had planned especially when he told her their celebration would be taking place in the command center.  But she trusted him.  

And she was right to. Allura barely recognized the inside of the command center when she walked in.  Shiro had made the map so that it would project stars across the ceiling and around the room.  She was so in awe at the display that she barely registered Shiro waiting for her in the middle of the room with two mats on the floor.  They would be stargazing tonight.  He would show her what he saw as he looked up at the sky from Earth.  She couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate the night with him.

“Alright, so tell me.  What do those stars form?”  Allura asked as she pointed towards the ceiling of stars.  She was quite fascinated by this idea of constellations and the stories behind them.

Shiro drew shapes in the sky as he pointed towards each star.  “That’s Orion, the hunter.  In Greek mythology, he was so revered that Zeus, the ruler of the gods, placed him in the stars.”

She turned her head to look at him.  “Perhaps when your time is done, Zeus will put you and the other Paladins beside him in the sky.”

Shiro let out a small laugh.  “I don’t think so, princess.”

Allura just smiled and turned her head to look back up at the stars.  “And what about that one?”

“That’s Ursa Major.  The She-Bear.  Before she was a constellation, she was a lover of Zeus’. And her name was Callisto.  But Zeus’ wife, Hera, was so jealous that she turned Callisto into a bear.  Callisto’s son was hunting and was about to unknowingly kill his mother, but Zeus turned him into a bear as well and put them both in the stars.”  He pointed to a separate constellation.  “You see that smaller version of Ursa Major?  That’s her son, Ursa Minor.”

Allura looked up amazed.  “How fascinating.”  Allura sat up from her position on the floor and looked down at her paladin still laying down.  “Thank you Shiro.  I can’t think of a more perfect way to celebrate this day.”

Shiro sat up as well and let out a small laugh.  “Well, I wouldn’t say perfect.  It would’ve been nice to have some music to set the mood but unfortunately Earth frequencies don’t reach this far out into space.”

Allura leaned against him.  “Well, you could always sing to me.”  Shiro looked at her curiously.  “Sometimes I hear you sing to Pidge when she has a nightmare.  You have a lovely voice.  Why don’t you ever sing to me?”

Shiro looked away from her and thought about it for a good minute before leaning closer to her.  “ _I’m thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways.  Maybe just the touch of a hand_.”  He took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it before standing up and pulling her to him.  “ _Me, I fall in love with you every single day.  I just wanna tell you I am…_ ”  He spun her around to her surprise before pulling her back into his chest and wrapping a firm hand around her waist.  They began to sway as he continued to sing.  “ _So honey now.  Take me into your loving arms.  Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_.”  Allura smiled as she looked from the stars above her then back to his face.  “ _Place your hand on my beating heart_.”  Shiro took one of her hands in his and placed it over where his heart was.  He leaned in so his lips were by her ear and sang the final part.   _“I’m thinking out loud.  Maybe we found love right where we are…”_

Shiro pulled away and gave her one more spin before pulling her back and kissing gently.

Allura was smiling as they both pulled away from the kiss.  She didn’t know much about Earth or its people.  But somehow “I love you” transcended both Earth and Altean languages.  And her paladin loved her as much as she loved him.  While their love story may not be put into the stars by the gods, it was still a love that transcended the entire universe.

_Maybe we found love right where we are_


End file.
